creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:VincentGranTorino
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Gauze Murders page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Psychobilly2422 (talk) 08:48, November 17, 2016 (UTC) Re: Halp Hey, I'm glad to help but when I review new stories I tend to speed read which leaves me little to no room for comprehension. The category I applied was the one I was most confident with given what little I actually absorbed during my brief scan; I'm sure a few of the other categories do apply and if you're interested you can see the rest of them here and apply some yourself by scrolling to the bottom of your story and clicking 'add category'. You have to make sure the category already exists and the listing I linked you to above details some of the specific rules (some categories are mutually exclusive) but generally you just need to type a few letters and you'll see the genre pop up. So if you type 'ment' then a little dialogue box will pop up with 'mental illness' and that lets you know its a pre-existing category that is acceptable. Also if your story is unfinished then that's a bit of a problem. Unfinished stories can't be posted. I'll review your two stories later on to double check this but if what you actually mean is that you have two stories that are part of a larger series then that's acceptable. When I read your first story that was the sense I got (it was a complete narrative arc with room for continuation). But there's a difference between two entries in one series, and having separate chapters of the same story posted as different pastas. Generally you should only ever post finished stories to the wikia. On this note I suggest you use the writer's workshop and read therules before posting another story. For what it's worth your story meets the standards and there were more than a few passages that struck me as well written but if you want to make the most out of this community the workshop is a great place to go. Everyone from complete newbs to veteran writers use it to get advice and some people even use it for stories that aren't horror and which won't get posted here. Furthermore complete pastas tend to get short comments that offer an opinion, while entries on the workshop get full fledged reviews that can be thousands of words in length ChristianWallis (talk) 10:55, November 18, 2016 (UTC) :Hey so looking closely at your story I noticed it needed major formatting fixes. Next time you'll need to post your story in classic mode. You can set the editor to permanently be in classic mode or you can just switch by finding the button near the top right. In the classic editor you'll lose things like indentations and italics so you'll either need to adjust this by putting an extra line between paragraphs in the word doc your copying from, or by just adding them after pasting. Either way if you paste from a .doc directly into the visual format you end up with messed up formatting that can take a while to fix. :Also I took a look at your second story. It's a fickle thing to bitch about but the orbitofrontal cortex is nowhere near the back of the head. It's smack bang on your forehead right above your eye socket. Also I can't find mention of the parieto-insular cortex. I imagine you mean the posterior (or caudal) insular cortex. ChristianWallis (talk) 14:11, November 18, 2016 (UTC)